Landing gear supports an aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground. Some landing gear may include a bogie beam which supports one or more pairs of wheels. The bogie beam may pivot relative to the landing gear. A pitch trim actuator may orient the bogie beam to a flight position during landing gear retraction and extension.